En el aire
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Por primera vez en mucho tiempio, Hermione se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de la Guerra, de los Mortífagos, de los Horrocruxes, de la misión de Dumbledore e incluso de Harry. Porque en ese momento sólo existían ella, Ron y su escoba, que los mantenía en el aire, alejados de todo... -One Shot.


**Esto… hola ñ.ñ**

**Ya sé que se preguntaran quién rayos es ésta, y es que me he desaparecido durante tanto tiempo que muchos ya ni se acordarán de mí. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, regresé y espero no volverme a ir.**

**Y la verdad es que no tengo una excusa para haber desaparecido; terminé la escuela hace un mes y realmente no he tenido nada que hacer, mi mente simplemente ha estado papaloteando aquí y allá, principalmente ocupada en One Direction, ¿sabían que hace dos semanas vinieron a México? Bueno, yo los fui a ver. Literalmente fue el mejor día de mi vida y creo que no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese momento al verlos allí, frente a mí, porque estaba viendo sus rostros de verdad y no por medio de una computadora y… lo siento, me puse sentimental XDDD**

**En fin, estuve pensando mucho en cómo regresar y se me ocurrió esto, la verdad ya lo tenía escrito pero no me convencía así que lo borré y lo volví a escribir hace poco, tampoco he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado pero bueeeeeee, es lo que hay.**

**Antes de irme y terminar con esto que seguramente nadie está leyendo, aclaro que ****nada de esto me pertenece****, ni los lugares ni los personajes, tampoco parte de la trama. ****Todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling****, que ahora que ando reflexiva me doy cuenta que es una mujer a la que le debo mucho, ya que sus libros ayudaron en gran medida a formarme como persona.**

**Créanme, en estos momentos me odio a mi misma tanto como ustedes me odian. No sé que traigo que ando escribiendo cada cosa… aunque a fin de cuentas es la verdad.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_**En el aire.**_

_¡Achú!_

Volvió a estornudar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en el día, pero vaya que llevaba muchas. Y sí, todo era culpa del polvo.

Pasó un dedo por su enrojecida nariz intentando disipar la irritación un poco. Posteriormente, tomó un sucio trapo entre sus manos y comenzó a frotar ese mísero pedazo de metal en forma de copa llena de abolladuras, ya algo molesta.

Llevaba haciendo eso toda la mañana, fregando aquí y allá o moviendo cajas de un lado al otro. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente, que muy pronto a la señora Weasley se le acabaría la inventiva sobre trabajos que imponerle. Estaba consciente de que debía de cumplir todas las tareas con eficacia, así no despertaría sospechas y podría seguir preparando todo para cuando Harry llegase a _La Madriguera_ y ellos pudiesen poner su plan en marcha.

Mientras tanto, debería seguir trabajando, rodeada de telarañas y polvo.

Ese maldito polvo.

_¡Achú!_

Suficiente.

Con rabia dejó caer la copa en una caja llena de cosas inservibles— que según Molly Weasley, serian muy útiles para la boda—, y sobre ella el mugriento trapo. La tomó bruscamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevarían fuera de ese endemoniado sótano, pero, por desgracia, no a su libertad.

Caminó un poco por el pequeño vestíbulo y se dispuso a ir a buscar a la Señora Weasley para informarle que los objetos dentro de la caja eran lo único medianamente servible que había logrado encontrar ahí abajo.

Cabe decir que no la encontró, aunque sí que se topó con otra persona, y ambos chocaron irremediablemente.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó en tono afligido y preocupado una voz. La aludida tardó un poco en contestar, ya que estaba más ocupada frotándose la nuca, que es donde se había golpeado contra la pared. Pero al ver quién le tendía la mano, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo y que su corazón se detuviese sólo por un segundo.

— Estoy bien, Ronald. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez— se apresuró a responder mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando olímpicamente la ayuda que le ofrecía el muchacho quien, al verse rechazado, se pasó nerviosamente la mano por detrás del cuello.

— Lo siento de verdad— Ron compuso una gran sonrisa, que hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran de manera especial y que a Hermione se le cortase la respiración.

_Concéntrate, niña tonta_, le reprendió una voz en su cabeza en tono severo. _Recuerda_ _que en este momento tú no estás para actuar como una estúpida adolecente enamorada_.

— ¿Ya terminaste de desgnomizar el jardín?— intentó zanjar el tema y cambiarlo por otro mientras comenzaba a recoger todos los objetos que se hallaban esparcidos en el suelo y meterlos otra vez en la caja.

— Sí— respondió el muchacho pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que ayudando a la joven, tomando un par de cosas entre sus manos—. Sólo vine por un poco de agua.

— Yo también he terminado— musitó Hermione, por fin terminado de recoger todo—, y estaba buscando a tu madre.

— Pues no creo que la encuentres— le informo Ron, e inmediatamente tomó la caja del suelo y la alzó con mucha más facilidad de lo que Hermione lo había hecho. La chica iba a replicar y decirle que no necesitaba ayuda; pero se lo pensó mejor. Realmente estaba muy cansada.

Se limitó a preguntar—: ¿Por qué?

— Esta intentado calmar a Fleur de otro de sus ataques de nerviosismo pre-boda— el pelirrojo rió socarronamente.

Ella también lo hizo, pero entonces, algo dio clic en su cerebro y abrió los ojos como platos. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo.

— ¡Es perfecto, Ron!— exclamó muy emocionada la Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué cosa?— interrogó Weasley con extrañeza, aunque, si Hermione hubiese puesto más atención, tal vez hubiese notado ese toque de ilusión en la mirada de su amigo.

— Que ahora que tu madre no está para ponernos a hacer tareas ridículas, podremos seguir preparándolo todo para la llegada de Harry— contestó ella con entusiasmo, comenzando a caminar a paso enérgico.

— Oh, ya veo— dijo Ron en un susurro, dejando la caja sobre una mesa y dando alcance a su amiga—. ¿Sabes, Hermione? Creo que eso deberíamos hablarlo cuando él esté aquí.

— Pero eso no nos dejaría tiempo para planear todo como es debido— replico la castaña, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, si no hacemos eso, ¿qué siguieres que hagamos entonces?

Ron compuso una sonrisa enorme, que provocó que sus pecas bailasen sobre la piel de sus mejillas y que su rojo cabello se meciera con el viento. Y otra vez el corazón de Hermione se detuvo por completo, y otra vez sintió que la respiración se la cortaba, y otra vez se sintió increíblemente tonta.

— Sígueme— fue lo único que dijo el muchacho antes de jalar a la castaña por la muñeca y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de La Madruguera. Una vez fuera, ambos adolecentes se encaminaron a una pequeña bodega, donde Ron cogió un par de viejas escobas. Ese fue el momento en que Hermione comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y no le gustó nada.

— ¡Oh, no! No, no, no y más no. Por supuesto que no— profirió la muchacha, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza y poniendo rígidas sus piernas, como si temiese que pudiesen despegarse del suelo.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— exclamó el pelirrojo—. Será divertido— aseguró riendo.

— No, Ron— se negó ella—. Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no sé volar.

— En ese caso, yo puedo llevarte— se ofreció. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, por algún motivo esa idea no le molestaba demasiado.

Ambos Griffyndors se miraron directo a los ojos, en un instante único, incomparable, mágico. Aunque sonase extraño, la castaña se sintió conectada con Weasley de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

— ¿Aceptas?— preguntó Ron, esperanzado.

— Sí— aceptó por fin Hermione, aunque su respuesta la sintió ajena, como si no hubiese salido de sus labios sino de los de alguien más, y aun así, fue como si esa persona hubiese dicho exactamente lo que ella anhelaba decir.

Y Ron sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente que nunca.

— ¡Genial!— se emocionó, dejando caer una de las escobas a un costado de Hermione—. Sube tú primero, yo iré de tras de ti— indicó el muchacho sonriendo.

La chica se sorprendió tanto que no supo qué hacer, así que se limitó a balbucear incoherencias y a mirar a Ron con ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— se impacientó el pelirrojo—. No me digas que la prefecta perfecta, Hermione Granger, no sabe cómo montar una escoba.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sé cómo!— se indignó ella. Después, estiró el brazo derecho justo en sima de la escoba y soltó un rabioso _arriba_. Inmediatamente, la escoba se elevó hasta posarse en la mano de a muchacha, quien sonreía triunfalmente.

Hermione estaba consciente de lo que debía hacer a continuación, así que, con un suspiro de resignación, pasó una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la escoba y sintió como esta se tambaleaba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que por poco cayese. Pero no fue así; unas manos grandes le habían sujetado por la cintura, y parecía que no planeaban soltarle en un largo rato.

— Tranquila, no te dejaré caer— el aliento cálido de Ron golpeó a la castaña justo en la nuca, provocando que cada uno de los vellos de esa zona se le erizasen.

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza quedamente y apretar sus manos alrededor del mango de la escoba.

— ¿Estas lista?— le preguntó Ron con cuidado a lo que ella volvió a mover ligeramente a cabeza a modo de respuesta afirmativa.

Lentamente, el muchacho posó una de sus manos en el estomago de la chica firme pero a la vez suavemente; mientras que con la otra tomaba parte del mango de madera, para lo cual tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante y chocar su pecho con la espalda de Hermione, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciese… de nuevo.

Y con una potente patada en el verde pasto por parte de Ron, la escoba se elevó. Hermione cerró por inercia los ojos y dejó escapar un agudo grito por sus labios. No lo negaría, estaba asustada.

— Eh, tranquila, Hermione— habló una ronca voz cerca de su oído, mientras un cálido aliento chocaba contra éste—. Abre los ojos, todo está bien— le alentó.

Y Hermione así lo hizo, y lo que vio la dejó completamente maravillada; no se encontraban a una gran altura pero aun así sobrepasaban el techo de _La Madriguera_, asegurándose de mantenerse ocultos entre los frondosos árboles, que se teñían de color naranja en las puntas mientras el Sol se iba ocultando lentamente.

Era una vista francamente hermosa.

Ron comenzó a maniobrar entre uno que otro árbol mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de un perímetro no muy amplio. No que menos quería en ese momento era espantar a Hermione y sabía lo haría si se ponía a realizar piruetas o a ir demasiado rápido.

Lo que no sabía era que la chica no se encontraba ni remotamente asustada. En realidad, lo que Hermione sentía en ese momento era muy diferente al miedo…

…Hermione se sentía libre… libre después de mucho tiempo— años quizá—. Libre de preocupaciones, de tareas, de responsabilidades demasiado pesadas para alguien de su edad. Se olvidó de La Gran Guerra que se avecinaba, de los Mortífagos, de los Horrocruxes, de la misión que Dumbledore les había encargado, incluso se olvidó de Harry. Porque en ese momento sólo existían ella, Ron y su escoba, que los mantenía en el aire, alejados de todo.

— _Muchas gracias, Ron._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque me recordaste que de vez en cuando es importante olvidarse de todo… y volar por un rato._

* * *

**Sé que el final me quedó algo frustrado pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Es el primer Ron/Hermione que escribo, lo que es irónico puesto que es mi pareja preferida desde siempre (son taaan hermosos juntos *-*). Y me dije a mi misma que esto no podía seguir así.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño como todo lo que escribo. Ojalá que me regalen un review, realmente se los agradecería mucho, significan mucho para mí.**

**Prometo no desaparecerme más, que todavía les debo ese Lupin/Tonks que dije antes.**

**Un besote y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

**Pam. **


End file.
